icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4846381-20121124024053
Ok I'll be reasonable later, I think we all have the right to rant and vent right now and we can say "But it was well-written anyway" and blah blah blah later. Right now, I just wanna rant. I don't hate Dan. I've never hated him and I never will. And maybe I'll regret to say this later, but right now I'm just writing what comes to my mind and not thinking first. Maybe some comment will make me change my mind and everything and at this moment I'm not really rational. So don't think this is my definitive opinion. But I kinda lost respect for Freddie. I mean, first he goes and asks Sam to get back together, then kisses back when Carly kisses him and when they were getting out and he did that thing with his arms like, shaking them in the air (I don't feel like going to the translator now)... He looked like a total jerk. I don't really care about the Creddie kiss, it gave them some kind of closure, like the one last kiss and goodbye forever, but we didn't have that closure. Does that mean that maybe in the future... In Sam and Cat perhaps, they'll get back together? I hope so. I agree that Creddie needed that kiss more than us because we had a lot of hints and the arc and their first kisses. And maybe Freddie shaking hands meant closure too; the little kid of the first episode finally got what he always wished: A kiss from his crush. Now, does that mean they're endgame? I don't think so. Does that mean that they're gonna get back together? I already said that for me it was closure. For the first time in my whole life I cried with a TV show. I can't believe it ended, I cried for iCarly ending and maybe for Seddie. But we need some kind of conclusion. I never really expected it to be endgame, I always thought since I started watching iCarly that he would never end the show with any ship. But I did thought that he would give a closure. Seddie never had any serious conversation and for me the Creddie kiss said a lot of things. But they could have a serious conversation too. I was expecting them to talk, like Carly with Freddie first, then Sam and Freddie. Both conversations a closure, about not getting back together. At least we would've had an end. What I want now isn't another episode or hidden conversation supposed to reveal later (Tho I'd love that to happen) but what I care about the most now is: AN EXPLANATION FROM MISTER DAN SCHNEIDER. That's all I'm asking for. I haven't lost hope on Dan, I want him to explain why this happened, I want him to change my mind, to tell everyone what everything meant and I DON'T want him to just let it hang in the air... That's all I ask, that's all I ask...